Family I
by Blackball
Summary: Eine Nacht ändert Tonys ganzes Leben… Man könnte die FF auch Zwei Männer und ein Baby“ nennen XD


**Family**

**Autor:** Blackball

**Jahr:** 2008

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Tibbs (Tony x Gibbs)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Oneshot

**Warnung:** OOC

**Summary:** Eine Nacht ändert Tonys ganzes Leben… (Man könnte die FF auch „Zwei Männer und ein Baby" nennen XD)

**Außerhalb von Washington D.C.**

**Tonys Wohnung**

**Dienstag, 17. Juni**

**23:45 Uhr**

Ich lag wach in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Jethro war vor einer halben Stunde wieder nach Hause gefahren. Wie immer! Aber er hatte ja recht wenn einer uns erwischen würde das wir bei dem anderen die Nacht verbrachten, dann wäre es wohl schnell aufgefallen das wir eine Beziehung führten. Dennoch, langsam begann ich mir zu wünschen das es einfach raus kam, zumindest das unsere Kollegen davon wussten, denn vor ihnen versteckten wir uns ja. Es ist immer wieder schrecklich ihn gehen zu lassen, gerade wenn es so Situationen waren wie heute. Noch jetzt kann ich ihn förmlich in mir spüren und alleine der Gedanke an seine raue erregte Stimme jagt mir einen heißen Schauer durch den Körper. Wie schön wäre es einmal, nur ein einziges Mal danach in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, oder zumindest zu wissen dass er nahe bei mir liegt.

Aber meine Hoffnung genau das zu erleben sank mit jedem Tag indem wir eine Beziehung führten. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, zog die Decke höher in der Hoffnung endlich einschlafen zu können. Aber es half nichts, immer und immer wieder dachte ich an die vergangenen Stunden. Aber da war noch etwas, etwas was mich immer unruhiger werden ließ. Nur ein Gefühl, aber meist bestätigten sich meine Gefühle. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und blickte auf mein Handy. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als dort auf einmal das blaue Display anfing zu leuchten und es kurz darauf klingelte. Schwer seufzten setzte ich mich auf schnappte mir das Handy und blickte genauer auf das Display. Teilnehmer unbekannt, stand dort. Das beruhigte mein aufgewühltes Gemüt nicht gerade.

„DiNozzo", sagte ich leise nachdem ich abgehoben hatte und lauschte der ruhigen Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „WAS?" Stieß ich nun entsetzt aus und sprang im gleichen Moment aus meinem Bett. „Ja, bin gleich da!" Hastig zog ich mich an, rannte die schmale Treppe nach unten griff meine Autoschlüssel und fuhr ins Bethesda-Marine-Krankenhaus.

**Bethesda-Marine-Krankenhaus von Washington D.C.**

**Mittwoch, 18. Juni**

**01:05 Uhr**

Schon eine fast Dreiviertelstunde rannte ich von einer Seite des Flures zur anderen. Von Müdigkeit war nichts zu spüren und die wundervollen Gedanken an die vorangegangenen Stunden waren auch verschwunden.

Seit dem Anruf von Dr. Basson hatte ich nichts Neues mehr gehört und das machte mich wahnsinnig. Auf der ganze Fahrt zur Klinik fragte ich mich, warum man gerade sie hier in diese Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, aber als ich hier eine junge Krankenschwester fragte, erklärte mir diese, dass nicht nur eine junge Frau sondern auch ein Mann mit eingeliefert wurde. Ihr Mann, wie ich mir ganz sicher war und dieser war bei der Marine. Also kein Wunder, dass die Notärzte vor Ort die beiden gleich in dieses Krankenhaus geschickt hatten.

Immer wieder blickte ich auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk, nur um zu erfahren, dass gerade mal eine weitere Minute vergangen war. Ich setzte mich auf einen der unbequemen Stühle im Warteraum, doch lange konnte ich nicht sitzen. Es ging hier schließlich um meine Familie. Nun wohl eher um die Familie meiner Schwester.

Ich drehte mich mit einem Schwung um und konnte in der Ferne Dr. Basson erkennen. Woher ich ihn kannte? Der Mann hatte mich oft genug zusammen geflickt! Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich ihm entgegen. „Wie geht es ihnen?" Verlangte ich sogleich zu wissen als ich vor ihm stehen blieb. Er deutete auf eine Tür neben uns. Ich las auf dem Schild seinen Namen, also sein Büro. Ohne einen Mucks von mir zu geben folgte ich ihm in diesen Raum. Es war ein schlechtes Zeichen wenn der Arzt mit einem unter vier Augen reden wollte. Und das war nicht nur im Film so, sondern auch in der Realität.

„Setzen sie sich", bat er mich und ich schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Danke, ich stehe lieber. Wie geht es meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann….", wollte ich wissen, fügte dann aber noch schnell hinzu „…und dem Kind!" Meine Schwester war im 8 Monat Schwanger. Wie ich vor zwei Wochen von ihr erfahren hatte, erwartete sie einen Sohn.

Alles was jetzt kam, was ich zu hören bekam, löste mich langsam von der Realität. Ich stand nicht mehr in einem hellen Raum, sondern in einem dunklen und die katastrophalen Worte schlugen auf mich ein wie ein verrücktgewordenen Drogenjunkie mit einem Baseballschläger. Meine Schwester war tot. Sie starb schon wenige Minuten nachdem sie eigeliefert worden waren. Ihr Mann starb kurze Zeit später.

Ich kehrte erst wirklich wieder in die Realität zurück als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich blickte auf und sah direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Arztes. „Hat ihre Schwester, im Falle ihres Todes angeordnet was mit ihrem Kind passieren soll?" Fragte er mich und ich brauchte erst mal einige Sekunden um den Satz wahr zu nehmen und dann zu verarbeiten. Stumm nickte ich. „Ihr Mann natürlich", antwortete ich und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er war ja auch tot. „Ich!" Erklärte ich und sah wieder in diese dunkelbraunen Augen. „Aber warum wollen sie das wissen?"

**Bethesda-Marine-Krankenhaus von Washington D.C.**

**Kinderstation**

**Mittwoch, 18. Juni**

**01:45 Uhr**

Da saß ich nun auf einem Stuhl direkt am Fenster und blickte über die Stadt. In den Armen hielt ich das kleinste Geschöpf was mir jemals unter die Augen gekommen war. Das Kind meiner Schwester. Das einzige was diesen schweren Unfall überlebt hatte. Ein Junge, klein und leicht wie eine Feder und doch kern gesund. Er schlief friedlich ich meinen Armen, worüber ich mich wunderte, aber auch sehr erleichtert war. Denn ich hatte mit Kindern eigentlich nichts am Hut.

Als meine Schwester mich damals fragte ob ich im Falle ihres Todes, falls dieser zu früh kommen sollte das Kind nahm, natürlich nur dann wenn ihr Mann auch tot war oder er die Verantwortung ablehnen würde, sagte ich zu. Aber wer hätte denn daran gedacht, dass man mir einen Säugling in die Arme legen würde. Ein Kind, welches noch nicht fähig dazu war, das zu vermissen was es gerade verloren hatte.

Schon zum vierten Mal war ich den Tränen nahe, doch auch dieses Mal schaffte ich es, diese zu unterdrücken. Diese ganze Nacht war so grauenvoll dass ich es einfach nicht realisieren wollte, was passiert war. Die Nachtschwester der Babystation kam auf mich zu und nahm mir das schlafende Kind mit den Worten „Er wird nochmal untersucht, warten sie hier!", ab und ging davon. Ich sah ihr noch einen Moment nach bevor ich meinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster richtete.

Ich wusste nicht mal das dass Bethesda eine Kinderstation hatte. Aber eigentlich lag so was klar auf der Hand. Ich war mir über so vieles nicht bewusst gewesen. Vor allem nicht was es für eine Verantwortung war, ein Kind groß zu ziehen. Aber ich hatte es meiner Schwester versprochen und ich würde dieses Versprechen halten. Mein altes Leben musste ich jetzt wohl aufgeben. Für den NCIS arbeiten, nein das ging nicht mehr, nicht so lange dieser Wurm noch so klein war. Vielleicht durfte ich danach wieder anfangen? Das würde ein Gespräch mit Jen klären, ich wusste, dass sie heute etwas früher anfangen würde, da sie um acht schon eine wichtige Besprechung hatte. Vielleicht, wenn hier alles gut gegen würde, würde ich das Gespräch gleich noch am frühen morgen hinter mich bringen.

Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Alles was jetzt auf mich zukommen würde war neu. Ein Kind! Wickeln, füttern…verdammt so was hatte ich noch nie gemacht.

Als ob mich diese Fragen nicht schon genug beschäftigen würden, so kam mir nun auch noch Jethro in den Kopf. Damit war unsere versteckte Beziehung auch vorbei. Wir hatten so schon wenig Zeit füreinander und waren wohl mehr damit beschäftigt unsere Beziehung zu verstecken als eine zu führen…

Es war alles auf einmal so schwer geworden!

**NCIS Hauptgebäude in Washington D.C.**

**Mittwoch, 18. Juni**

**06:30 Uhr**

Bis eben war ich im Krankenhaus gewesen. Dem Kind ging es gut. Meine Sorge, dass ihm etwas wegen der Frühzeitigen Geburt fehlte, hatte sich zum Glück auch nach der zweiten Untersuchung nicht bestätigt. Ich trat aus dem Aufzug und sah mich unsicher um, zum Glück war noch keiner Meiner Kollegen da. Das kleine Würmchen, wo ich noch immer keinen Namen hatte, war in eine warme Decke gewickelt und ich hielt es auf dem Arm. Es schlief, wofür ich dankbar war. Die Nachtschwester des Krankenhauses war so freundlich gewesen mir einige Wichtige Dinge im Umgang mit Kindern zu erklären und mir auch ein paar Sachen einzupacken die mir zumindest über die ersten zwei Tage halfen.

Ich ging durch das Büro und dann die Treppe hinauf zu Jens Büro. Als ich das Vorzimmer betrat, kam gerade ihre Sekretärin aus Jens Büro und Jen stand wenige Sekunden später in der Tür. Einen Moment blickte ich ihr einfach stumm in die Augen und folgte dann ihrer Andeutung herein zu kommen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter mir und blickte auf das Baby. Wahrscheinlich war sie noch geschockter als ich es mir die ganze Zeit ausgemalt hatte.

„Dein Kind Tony?" Brach sie auf einmal die Stille. „Nein…doch! Irgendwie schon!" Stotterte ich mir zu Recht. Ich setzte mich und holte tief Luft. Danach begann ich ihr alles zu erklären…

„Es gibt in solchen Fällen die Möglichkeit das ich dich für ein Jahr beurlaube Tony. Du wirst nicht hier aufhören müssen…", sprach sie so ruhig wie ich sie noch nie erlebt hatte. „Normal bekommen die Mütter diese Auszeit", setzte sich an. „Ja aber sie ist tot!" Fiel ich ihr ins Wort und sie blickte einen Moment mitleidig zu mir, was ich gerade absolut nicht ertragen konnte, daher sah ich weg. „Gibbs wird sich freuen", erklärte ich kurz danach. „Er wird es verstehen!" Entgegnete Jen mir leise, stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Sie blickte den kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen an, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war, aber nicht schrie. Die Ärzte sagten mir, dass es möglich sein könnte, dass der kleine anfangs ziemlich ruhig wäre. Den Grund dafür hatte ich nicht so ganz verstanden. Aber für mich zählte auch nur das er Gesund war.

„Hast du ihm schon einen Namen gegeben?" Fragte Jen mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich frage mich die ganze Zeit wie meine Schwester ihn genannt hätte", gab ich leise zu.

„Welcher Name würde dir denn für ihn gefallen?" Fragte sie mich und ich lächelte kurz. „Hmm…Rayan fänd ich schön…irgendwie!" Flüsterte ich und strich sanft über das kleine Köpfchen.

„Dann nenn ihn so Tony!" Riet Jen und ich lächelte wieder kurz.

**NCIS Hauptgebäude in Washington D.C.**

**Büro**

**Mittwoch, 18. Juni**

**07:45 Uhr**

Hinter Jen trat ich die Stufen ins Büro runter. Ziva, McGee waren schon da und dann als ich um die Treppe herumgegangen war entdeckte ich auch Jethro. Ich seufzte schwer als die Israelin fragte „Sind wir unter die Väter gegangen Tony?" McGee und auch Jethro blickten nun ebenfalls zu mir. Ich antwortete daraufhin nicht, sondern reichte Jen Rayan rüber um einige private Dinge aus meinem Schreibtisch zu holen. Als die drei sahen dass ich meine Sachen packte kamen sie zu meinem Schreibtisch und sahen mich fast erschrocken an. „Was wird das?" Wollte Jethro in seiner üblich düsteren Stimme wissen. „Wonach sieht's denn aus Boss, ich packe zusammen!" Erklärte ich, wagte es aber nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Agent DiNozzo wird für ein Jahr Pause machen", erklärte Jen nun und ich war ihr dankbar das sie Eingriff. „Aber wieso das denn?" Fragte Ziva erstaunt. „Wie sie sagten Officer David, Agent DiNozzo ist unter die Väter gegangen!" Bei dieser Aussage ließ es mir kalt den Rücken runter, weil ich daran denken musste wie das alles nun für Jethro aussehen musste. Aber hier konnte ich es ihm unmöglich erklären.

Ich packte meine letzten Sachen zusammen ließ meine drei Kollegen eiskalt stehen und nahm Rayan wieder auf den Arm. „Wenn etwas sein sollte, melden sie sich!" Erklärte mir Jen in einem ernsten Ton, ich nickte nur noch dankbar, den der Kloß in meinem Hals verhindere dass ich noch etwas sagen konnte.

**Außerhalb von Washington D.C.**

**Tonys Wohnung**

**Mittwoch, 18. Juni**

**17:00 Uhr**

Ich saß auf meinem Sofa und hatte den Fernseher sehr leise an. Ryan lag neben mir und schlief zufrieden. Als er das erste Mal angefangen hatte zu schreien wäre ich am liebsten abgehauen, doch das konnte ich natürlich nicht. Also hatte ich alles nach und nach gemacht was sie mir im Krankenhaus gesagt hatten. Allerdings hatte ich es erst nach dem vierten Anlauf geschafft ordentlich die Windel zu wechseln. Jetzt wo ich hier saß, wurde mir klar dass alles noch viel schwerer werden würde als ich dachte…

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich sah zuerst zu Rayan der jedoch ruhig weiterschlief, dann jedoch stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür. Jethro ging einfach an mir vorbei, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sauer war. „Du hast also jetzt ein Kind?" Fragte er mich sauer und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. „Können wir bitte in die Küche reden, er ist erst wieder eingeschlafen?" Bat ich ihn mit leiser Stimme und Jethro nickte. Immerhin hatte er dafür Verständnis. „Hat Jen es dir nicht erklärt?" Fragte ich ihn als wir beide in der Küche waren und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Ich war mir mehr als sicher das Jethro den jetzt vertragen konnte und ich genauso!

„Nein was denn?" Fragte er und nahm die Tasse Kaffee entgegen die ich ihm reichte. „Verdammt Tony, was machst du nur? Warum hast du auf einmal ein Kind, welche Frau hat das bitte auf dich abgeschoben? Hast du einen Test gemacht?" Wollte er nach dem ersten Schluck Kaffee wissen. „Was für einen Test?" Ich wusste zwar was er meinte aber dennoch fragte ich zur Sicherheit. „Na was wohl für einen Test!"

„Nein Jethro habe ich nicht, weil ich weiß das ich zu 0,0 der Vater bin…und die Frau die mir das Kind auf mich abgeschoben hat ist meine Schwester… und bevor du weiter so dumme Fragen stellst und meine eh schon blank liegenden Nerven noch weiter strapazierst…sie ist wie ihr Mann heute Nacht bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Die Ärzte haben den kleinen auf die Welt geholt, da meine Schwester im 8 Monat war. Ich habe meiner Schwester versrochen mich um das Kind zu kümmern falls was passiere sollte…", meine Stimme wurde immer zittriger „…und es ist jetzt nun mal eine Tatsache das ich ein nicht mal 1 Tag altes Kind bei mir zu Hause habe und ich absolut keine Kopf und keine Zeit mehr für den NCIS habe…wie denn auch…?... hab ich schon erwähnt dass das Kind nicht mal einen Tag alt ist….ich…", Jethro war aufgestanden und hatte mich einfach nur noch in seine Arme gezogen.

Die Wärme die ich die letzten Stunden so vermisst hatte, überflutete mich nun und ich legte einfach nur noch die Arme um ihn und schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war zu viel, das alles war einfach zu viel. Zumindest glaubte ich das Momentan. Tränen die ich die Nacht zurück gehalten hatte, lösten sich nun ungehindert aus meinen Augen und nässten sein Shirt.

„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen Tony?" Erklang seine sanfte Stimme in meinen Ohren und ich seufzte schwer. „Ich..ich wusste einfach nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf stand…ich", „Schon gut!" Unterbrach er mich und drückte mich ein Stück von sich weg. „Wir schaffen das schon", „Wir?" Fragte ich und er nickte lächelnd. „Überlass alles mir…", bat er und ich nickte, auch wenn ich nicht mal wusste was „alles" bedeutete.

Ein schreien riss mich aus meiner Gefühlsduselei und ich blickte leicht erschrocken Richtung Wohnzimmer. Jethro begann zu lachen woraufhin ich ihn entsetzt ansah. „Er hat noch nicht oft geschrien oder?" Fragte er mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist das zweite Mal!" Antwortete ich. „Ja das sieht man an deinem erschrockene Gesicht, na komm, schauen wir was er hat", er griff nach meiner Hand so als wäre es das normalste das wir zusammen nach dem Kind sehen und ich folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

**Außerhalb von Washington D.C.**

**Tonys Wohnung**

**3 Wochen später - Samstag**

**09:30 Uhr**

Es klopfte an der Tür während ich in der Küche stand. Rayan war direkt nachdem ich ihn gefüttert hatte wieder eingeschlafen und lag nun in dem Kleinen Bettchen ein Stockwerk höher. Ich war gerade dabei endlich mal die Unordnung etwas zu beseitigen…

Als ich die Tür öffnete musste ich lächeln als ich in Jethro blaue Augen sah. „Hattest du nicht gesagt du hast heute keine Zeit?" Fragte ich ihn gleich und bemerkt dann erst die flachen Pappkartons. „Wofür sind die?" Wollte ich wissen und deutete auf die Kartons. Wenige Sekunden später sah ich wie Ziva, Tim, Abby und sogar Ducky auf meine Haustür zukamen. „Äh…Jethro…?" Stieß ich gschockt aus.

Er drückte mich mit einem Lächeln ins Haus und meinte dann „Du packst jetzt!" Entsetzt sah ich zu ihm „Packen? Aber was …wieso?", „Deine Wohnung ist zu klein für dich alleine und noch viel kleiner für dich und Rayan…", erklärte er und Ziva kam auf uns zu „…und noch viel viel viel zu klein für dich, Rayan und ihn", sie nickte in Jethros Richtung ging dann aber grinsend weiter. „Äh…", mehr bekam ich nicht über die Lippen.

Jethro drückte mich zum Sofa und dann darauf nieder und schickte danach Abby, Tim und Ziva in die Küche um dort anzufangen. Ducky hingegen kam auf uns zu. „Ich hab das Versteckspiel gelüftet Tony…und komischerweise wussten es eh alle schon das wir eine Beziehung führen…", erklärte der Chefermittler. „Was auch nicht sonderlich schwer festzustellen war, Jethro", warf Ducky ein und lächelte mich an.

Ich saß immer noch perplex da und wartete darauf dass man mir alles erklärte. „Das Haus ist für uns drei zu klein. Du wirst zu mir ziehen!" Erklärte Jethro nun, beugte sich zu mir und hauchte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich habe die letzten Tage einiges umgebaut, Kellys Kinderzimmer wird Rayans werden, du kannst ein Zimmer komplett für dich einrichten und schlafen wirst du hoffentlich bei mir…in unserem Schlafzimmer".

Ich saß noch einige Zeit absolut perplex da. Das alles war auf einmal so schnell gegangen, dass ich deutliche Schwierigkeiten hatten das alles zu verarbeiten. Erst nach und nach kam die Freude in mir hoch.

Während sich Ducky um Rayan kümmerte half ich meine ganzen Sachen zusammen zu packen. Das alles dauerte gut vier Stunden. Einiges wollte ich gar nicht mehr wirklich haben, das landete dann in einer großen Kiste die eher den Weg zur Müllkippe nahm als in mein neues zu Hause.

Als wir am Nachmittag alle zusammen meine leere Wohnung verlassen hatten, tat es nicht mal weh, denn ich wusste, dass ich nun etwas bekam, wovon ich heimlich immer geträumt hatte. Ein Haus, ein Kind, einen festen Partner der mich liebte…eben einfach eine Familie!

**ENDE**

Family ISeite 8


End file.
